nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Robert L. Behnken
| death_date = | birth_place = Creve Coeur, Missouri, U.S. | death_place = | occupation = Test engineer | rank = Colonel, USAF | selection = 2000 NASA Group | space_time = 29d 12h 17m | evas = 6 | eva_time = 37 hours, 33 minutes | missions = STS-123, STS-130 | insignia = }} Robert Louis "Bob" Behnken (born July 28, 1970 in Creve Coeur, Missouri) is a United States Air Force officer, NASA astronaut and former Chief of the Astronaut Office. Behnken holds a Ph.D in Mechanical Engineering and has reached the rank of Colonel in the U.S. Air Force. Bob Behnken has logged over 1,000 flight hours in 25 different aircraft. He flew aboard Space Shuttle missions STS-123 and STS-130 as a Mission Specialist, accumulating over 378 hours in space, including 19 hours of spacewalk time. Behnken was also assigned as Mission Specialist 1 to the STS-400 rescue mission. He is married to fellow astronaut K. Megan McArthur.Astronauts eager for last Hubble visit: Final telescope servicing mission brings veterans and rookies together 2009-05-04 Education Behnken attended Pattonville High School in Maryland Heights, Missouri (in St. Louis County), and went on to receive a Bachelor of Science degree in Mechanical Engineering, as well as a Bachelor of Science degree in Physics from Washington University in St. Louis in 1992. In 1993, he received a Master of Science degree in Mechanical Engineering, and a doctorate degree in 1997 from California Institute of Technology. Awards and honors * Outstanding Mechanical Engineering Senior, Washington University (1992) * National Science Foundation Graduate Research Fellow (1993–1996) * Air Force Research Laboratory Munitions Directorate, Eglin AFB, Company Grade Officer of the Year (1997) * Air Force Achievement Medal (1997); Air Force Commendation Medal (1998, 2000) * Distinguished graduate from the USAF Test Pilot School Program (1999) * Recipient of the USAF Test Pilot School Colonel Ray Jones Award as the top Flight Test Engineer/Flight Test Navigator in class 98B. Career Behnken's graduate thesis research was in the area of nonlinear control applied to stabilizing rotating stall and surge in axial-flow compressors. The research included nonlinear analysis, real-time software implementation development, and extensive hardware construction. During his first two years of graduate study, Behnken developed and implemented real-time control algorithms and hardware for flexible robotic manipulators. Prior to entering graduate school, Behnken was an Air Force ROTC student at Washington University in St. Louis, and after graduate school was assigned to enter Air Force active duty at Eglin AFB, Florida. While at Eglin, he worked as a technical manager and developmental engineer for new munitions systems. Behnken was next assigned to attend the U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School Flight Test Engineer's course at Edwards AFB, California. After graduating, he was assigned to the F-22 Combined Test Force (CTF) and remained at Edwards. While assigned to the F-22 program, Behnken was the lead flight test engineer for Raptor 4004 and a special projects test director. These responsibilities included flight test sortie planning, control room configuration development, and test conduct. Behnken also flew in both the F-15 and F-16 aircraft in support of the F-22 flight test program. Behnken has over 780 flight hours in more than 25 different aircraft types. NASA career carrying out spacewalk during STS-130 mission.]] Selected as an astronaut candidate by NASA in July 2000, Behnken reported for training in August 2000. Following the completion of 18 months of training and evaluation, he was assigned technical duties in the Astronaut Office Shuttle Operations Branch supporting launch and landing operations at Kennedy Space Center, Florida. In September 2006, Behnken served as an aquanaut during the NEEMO 11 mission aboard the Aquarius underwater laboratory, living and working underwater for seven days. Behnken was a crew member of the STS-123 mission that delivered the Japanese Experiment Module and the Special Purpose Dexterous Manipulator to the International Space Station in March 2008. Behnken took part in three spacewalks during the mission. Behnken also flew as a Mission Specialist on STS-130, which launched at 04:14 EST (09:14 UTC) 8 February 2010. This mission delivered the Tranquility module and Cupola to the International Space Station. Behnken again took part in three spacewalks during this mission. In July 2012, Behnken was named Chief of the Astronaut Office, succeeding Peggy Whitson. He held the job until July 2015, when he was succeeded by Chris Cassidy, after being selected as one of four astronauts training to fly spacecraft contracted under NASA's Commercial Crew Program. Personal life Behnken is married to fellow astronaut K. Megan McArthur.http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/30561750/ References This article incorporates text in the public domain from the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. External links * NASA biography of Robert L. Behnken * Spacefacts biography of Robert L. Behnken Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American astronauts Category:Aquanauts Category:United States Air Force astronauts Category:People from St. Louis County, Missouri Category:Washington University in St. Louis alumni Category:California Institute of Technology alumni Category:U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School alumni Category:United States Air Force officers Category:American engineers